


For Centuries.

by alltheloveHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Afraid!Harry, Guns, M/M, Smut, paranioa, psycho!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheloveHarry/pseuds/alltheloveHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, alors voici ma fiction. Je suis @PsychoLoueh sur Twitter.<br/>J'ai longtemps hésité à la poster, mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis pourquoi pas.<br/>J'espère que vous aimerez.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, alors voici ma fiction. Je suis @PsychoLoueh sur Twitter.  
> J'ai longtemps hésité à la poster, mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis pourquoi pas.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez.

C’était un silence pesant qui s’était installé dans la petite pièce peinte en beige. Déjà qu’il n’aimait pas venir à ces rendez-vous qui depuis des mois, n’aboutissaient a rien, il avait l’impression d’étouffer tellement que la pièce était étroite. Il n’y avait qu’une simple fenêtre sur la droite qui donnait sur un jardin presque abandonné tellement l’état était déplorable, deux trois cadres qui contenaient des natures mortes de mauvais gout, une armoire en fer dont la porte entrouverte laissait apparaitre une tonne de dossier mal rangés, et un porte manteau. Assit dans un fauteuil peu confortable, les coudes vulgairement appuyés sur le bureau en chêne qui se présentait devant lui en plein milieu de la pièce, son regard vert s’était bloqué dans celui de la femme en face de lui. Elle n’était pas très jolie, ni laide. Elle était le portrait craché de la psychiatre. Ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon impeccable, des vêtements très classiques, légèrement maquillée, et âgée d’environs 45 ou 50 ans. Encore une fois, Harry lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Il savait qu’elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, qu’elle était à court d’argument avec lui. Elle ne comprenait juste pas elle non plus, personne ne le comprenait à vrai dire. Même lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il continuait à venir la voir, à lui expliquer ce qu’il ressentait, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait l’impression de devenir fou à chaque instant de la journée. Les iris bruns de femme de la quarantaine ou cinquantaine, à vrai dire il s’en fichait, fixaient le bouclé avec un air qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il pouvait presque savoir la suite de leur rendez-vous. Encore une fois, cela n’allait aboutir nulle part, et il allait reprendre un énième rendez-vous, qui lui aussi n’aboutira à rien. C’était un cercle vicieux qu’Harry n’osait pas quitter et qui lui coutait quand même une petite fortune. Cela faisait 2 ans que ça durait, deux ans qu’il n’osait presque plus sortir de chez lui. Ses parents croyaient que c’était de l’agoraphobie, et tant mieux si ils pensaient ça. S’ils connaissaient la véritable raison, ils pensaient surement que leur enfant était fou. Comme la plus part des personnes qui connaissaient la véritable raison de son isolement.

\- Harold, écoute. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire… Cela fait deux ans qu’on travaille sur ça a deux, et maintenant, tu me sors que tu penses les yeux que tu vois dans tes cauchemars est la soit disant personne qui t’épies dans la rue ?

\- Oui.

Le bouclé pouvait entendre d’ici le soupire exaspéré que la femme venait de lâcher. Elle perdait patience avec lui, c’était flagrant, mais il n’en avait strictement rien à foutre. A vrai dire, son comportement énervait particulièrement Harry. Putain, elle était censée l’aider, pas lui faire comprendre qu’il était un problème pour elle aussi. S’enfonçant dans le fond du fauteuil, Harry baissa la tête simplement, et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus l’écouter, il ne voulait plus entendre les conneries qu’elle lui racontait. Il savait qu’il n’était pas fou, il savait que ce sentiment n’était pas dû à un « traumatisme dut à l’enfance » comme elle disait depuis le début. Harold n’avait pas eu une enfance facile certes, mais pas traumatisante au point d’avoir de telles impressions. Non, c’était réel, c’était putain de réel, mais personne ne voulait le croire. La police l’enverra à l’asile, ses parents le prendraient aussi pour un fou, et il serait seul. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait encore le comprendre, et le croire. Elle était la seule qui pouvait l’aider et le rassurer, mais cette conne faisait tout le contraire. Elle le laissait seul dans son incompréhension, et il se sentait d’autant plus cinglé. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il n’écoutait même plus ce qu’elle avait à lui dire, il lui en voulait, et lorsque Harry en voulait a quelqu’un, il l’ignorait. Il ne trouvait juste pas la force d’entendre ce qu’elle avait à dire, il n’en voyait pas l’utilité. Les yeux toujours fermés, il secouait simplement la tête, exaspéré avant de se lever et de prendre sa veste. Il l’enfila et balança 30£ sur le bureau avant de se casser. La femme de la quarantaine l’observa, les yeux ronds sortir de la pièce, et Harry claqua le porte violement.

_Grosse conne._

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, il plongea sa main dans sa veste noir et en sorti un paquet de Marlboro. Il attrapa une cigarette avec ses longs doigts et la coinça entre ses lèvres avant d’enfoncer son bonnet sur sa tête. Harry avait commencé à fumer il y a 2 mois d’ici, pour se détendre. Trop de stress autour de lui, trop d’angoisse. Deux trois de ses amis lui avait conseillé de fumer du shit, ou de la beuh, mais il avait refusé. A la place, le bouclé avait opté pour un paquet de cigarette, et c’était surement psychologique, mais cela l’aidait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Encore une fois, la sensation réapparut. Il tourna la tête, et observa autour de lui. Il n’y avait personne, et pourtant il pouvait sentir ce regard sur lui. Comme si la personne était invisible mais belle et bien présente près de lui. Il alluma le cylindre qu’il venait de coincer entre ses lèvres et fit bruler l’extrémité avant de tirer une taffe sur le mégot. Il sentit la nicotine envahir son corps, et cela lui fit du bien. Il soupira longuement, et commença à marcher la tête baissée comme à son habitude vers l’arrêt de son bus. Il était énervé, et il pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler autour du cylindre qui se consumait doucement. Il ne regardait pas vraiment ou il allait, il marchait les yeux rivés vers ses pieds. Cette sensation de malaise le rendait fou, et surement paranoïaque. Soudain, son corps heurta quelqu’un, et il grogna simplement un « Excusez-moi » sans avoir de réponse. Il continua d’avancer jusqu’à son arrêt de bus et balança un peu plus loin sa cigarette à peine entamée. Lorsque le bus arriva enfin, Harry présenta son abonnement au conducteur de bus et s’installa au fond. Il s’installait toujours dans le fond, pour être sûr d’être le plus seul possible. Ce sentiment ne le quittait jamais, il était toujours présent. Même chez lui dans sa chambre, le soir dans son lit, lorsqu’il prenait sa douche, toujours. Il avait constamment l’impression d’être observé, de ne jamais être seul. Pourtant il ne voyait jamais rien. Comme si cette personne était tapie dans l’ombre, qu’elle se cachait mais qu’elle était belle et bien présente. Et puis il y avait ces foutus rêves, et ces foutus yeux qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Attrapant sa tête bouclée entre ses mains, il lâcha un long soupire. Il avait l’impression que cette sensation ne le quittera jamais.

Après ce rendez-vous désastreux chez sa psychiatre, le bouclé s’était enfermé dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n’était pas très grande, ni très moderne. Elle était la chambre typique d’un adolescent de 17 ans. Les murs étaient gris, ou deux trois posters de groupes de rock étaient vulgairement collés, il y avait un lit deux personnes, un bureau ou une pile de livre y était déposé, une garde-robe en désordre, et un miroir, rien de bien intéressant. Les volets étaient comme d’habitude fermés, ainsi que la lumière de sa chambre. La seule chose qui éclairait légèrement la pièce était son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, et celle de son iPhone qui était allumé sur sa radio. Celle-ci diffusait dans sa chambre une musique agréable. Elle n’était pas joyeuse, ni triste, elle l’aidait juste à s’évader. Il n’y avait que lorsque sa chambre était plongée dans le noir qu’il se sentait bien, qu’il se sentait seul. Et dès qu’il sortait de celle-ci, ce sentiment revenait. Le jeune garçon de 17 ans était en train de manger une barre chocolatée tout en faisant un tour sur ses réseaux sociaux préférés. Regardant ses questions ask, il soupira. Il n’y avait rien de très intéressant, et il répondait à des questions particulièrement ordinaire, et il détestait la banalité. Harry avait toujours été un garçon assez original, et étrangement, cette originalité avait toujours plus aux gens qui l’entouraient. Il avait toujours fais partis des personnes « populaires » au collège et au lycée, et d’ailleurs cela continuait désormais à la fac. Il venait tout juste de rentrer en fac de droit, il voulait devenir avocat plus tard, surement à cause de sa situation familiale. Le père de Harry les avait abandonné, lui et sa sœur a la naissance du bouclé. Il ne donnait plus de pension alimentaire, et plus aucun signe de vie. Malgré les nombreux procès, ils n’arrivaient pas à condamné le père, et cela préoccupait Harry. Il voyait sa mère se tuer au boulot pour pouvoir le nourrir et payer ses études, études dont il n’arrivait pas à prendre gouts. Ses études lui plaisaient, enfin la matière. Mais ce qu’il n’aimait pas c’était s’y rendre. Chaque matin, c’était la bataille avec sois même. Il aurait préféré faire des études à domicile, mais cela était hélas beaucoup trop cher pour sa mère. Il aimait tellement être dans sa chambre, dans le calme, comme actuellement. Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que l’actualité Ask du bouclé n’avait plus bougé, et lorsqu’il reçut une question, il se jeta littéralement dessus pour la découvrir. Il s’ennuyait tellement qu’il était désespéré. Il trouvait ce réseau social particulièrement distrayant, et amusant. Il cliqua sur l’icône, et observa la phrase rapidement.

_**« Bonjour Harold. »** _

La question était anonyme, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d’Harry. D’habitude, les gens qui le connaissait ne posaient pas la question en anonyme, et il n’était pas du genre à recevoir des insultes. Tout le monde aimait Harold Styles, et c’était peut-être ça le problème. Il était le genre de garçon adorable, il avait toujours la main sur le cœur, il était poli et intelligent. Ce genre de garçon à la gueule d’ange et à la personnalité génial, ce genre de garçon tellement rare dans cette société si mauvaise. Chaque personne qu’il rencontrait ne disait que du bien de lui, en même temps, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Il était « le » garçon que toutes les filles rêvaient, et il n’abusait jamais d’elles. Il ne faisait de faux espoirs à personne, il était droit, gentleman, et correct. Il n’avait pas eu, comme la plus part des garçons de cette génération une flopée de copine, de coup d’un soir, et de plan cul. Il était juste simple, a la recherche d’une fille qui lui conviendrait, ce n’était pas plus compliqué que ça. Il trouva cette phrase aussi froide soit-elle, particulièrement intrigante.

_**« Hum, bonjour. Ça va ? »** _

 Que pouvait-il dire d’autre ? Il n’allait pas agresser la personne directement en lui demandant qui elle était, c’était déplacé et fortement désagréable. Il n’était pas un garçon désagréable, il n’aimait juste pas sortir, et forcément, quand on fait une chose que l’on déteste, on est forcément moins joyeux, non ? Souvent ses amis lui demandait de sourire un peu plus en public, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi en compagnies d’inconnu, il agissait si… différemment. Le bouclé avait beau être particulièrement aimé, il était pourtant un mystère pour tout le monde. Il était silencieux, toujours dans sa petite bulle, et avait toujours cet air collé au visage assez soucieux.

_**« Bien. Et toi ? »** _

_**« Bien, journée ennuyante. »** _

Vingt bonne minutes s’écoulèrent sans que l’anonyme ne réponde et le bouclé attendait comme un idiot devant son ordinateur portable car la curiosité l’avait piqué a vif. Jamais il n’avait eu des questions aussi intrigantes, et pour un garçon dont la vie n’avait jamais été très mouvementée, il aimait plutôt bien ça. Mordant dans la fin de sa barre chocolatée, il rafraichit la page, et sourit en voyant « une nouvelle question » apparaitre. Avec hâte, il cliqua dessus. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il regarda une nouvelle fois tout autour de lui. Putain de merde.

_**« Je t’ai vu toute à l’heure dans le nord de Londres. »** _

Harry était du genre paranoïaque depuis 3 ans, persuadé que quelqu’un l’épiais. Et cette personne derrière son ordinateur était en train de lui annoncer d’une manière particulièrement étrange qu’il l’avait vu dans le nord de Londres. Bien sûr Harry n’avait pas une seule idée de qui cela pouvait-être, il n’avait vu personne, et les seules personnes avec qui il avait échangé des mots étaient sa psychiatre, et la personne qu’il avait bousculée en sortant. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry prit facilement dix minutes avant de se décider à répondre. Cette personne le connaissait, elle savait son prénom. Son prénom complet, pas son surnom comme tout le monde l’appelait, c’est-à-dire « Harry », non, cette personne l’avait appelé « Harold » et peu de personne savait comment il s’appelait réellement. Il trouvait son vrai prénom ennuyeux, alors il avait juste trouvé un surnom plus sympa, qui lui correspondait plus. Comment cette personne, si c’était un inconnu pouvait le connaître ? Il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Harry devait toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation, sinon il se sentait mal. Et actuellement, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il voulait savoir qui était cette foutue personne, derrière cette connerie.

_**« Qui es-tu ? »** _

_**« Ça n’a aucune importance. J’ai toujours été invisible. »** _

_**« Comment ça ? »** _

Mais plus aucune réponse. La personne ne répondait plus, et Harry tapait nerveusement sur son ordinateur portable de ses longs doigts dans l’impatience d’une réponse. Dix minutes passèrent, vingt, trente, quarante, cinquante, une heure. Toujours aucune réponse, plus aucun signe de vie de l’anonyme de son ask et le bouclé commençait à se dire que c’était une mauvaise blague de ses amis, et qu’il ne devait pas s’inquiéter pour si peu. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il soupira et attrapa son paquet de cigarette dans la table de nuit à côté de son lit. La nicotine était sa pire ennemie financière et en même temps sa meilleure amie. Il alluma le bout du cylindre et tira une longue taffe sur le mégot, laissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée la nicotine calmer la panique qui prenait possession de son corps. C’était magique comme ça pouvait le détendre de fumer, surtout lorsqu’il était entre le doute et l’angoisse comme à l’instant précis. Il ferma le clapet de son ordinateur, et se coucha dans son lit, étendant ses longues jambes avant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre légèrement. Bien sûr, il avait ses médicaments pour ses crises de panique, mais il essayait de ne pas en abuser, il ne voulait pas devenir complètement accro. Il soupira longuement tout en recrachant lentement la fumée. Si sa mère le voyait encore fumer dans sa chambre, elle lui ferait encore un long serment, comme quoi la fumée qui stagne dans la chambre est mauvais pour la santé et les bronches, qu’il doit ouvrir ses volets et sa fenêtre lorsqu’il fume ou sortir dehors, enfin tout le discours de la mère en colère quoi. Le discours d’une mère qui aime son enfant et qui s’inquiète pour lui. C’était mignon bien sûr, mais Harry n’avait en aucun cas besoin de ça. Il avait juste besoin d’une cigarette, et d’isolement. Pas de question Ask bizarre, d’une psychiatre débile et d’une mère trop protectrice. Il se gratta le crâne, et se redressa une fois que la panique fut partie. Harry faisait fréquemment des mini crises de panique dans ce genre, et il savait plus ou moins les gérer, mais pour ça il devait être seul. Jamais il n’en avait une en publique et il espérait que cela n’arrive jamais car c’était désastreux à voir. Après de longues minutes à profiter de la nicotine de sa cigarette, il l’éteignit dans son cendrier et attrapa son iPhone. Il était 18h, seulement 18h. C’était la fin d’après-midi, et il avait déjà envie de dormir, de passer à la journée du lendemain et la finir tout aussi rapidement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Réviser ? Non, il connaissait déjà ses cours par cœur. Ecouter de la musique ? Cela ne faisait pas passer le temps aussi vite qu’il le voulait. Surfer sur le net ? Avec les questions Ask qu’il avait reçu, cela le mettait plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose. Il était bloqué dans un ennuie profond, et intense dont il n’était pas prêt de sortir, mais après tout il avait l’habitude de ce genre de situation. Cela arrivait tous les jours, il finirait bien par y prendre gout, a cette solitude insupportable et cet enfermement.

Deux heures après un ennui mortel et pesant, Gemma, sa grande sœur était venu l’appeler pour manger. Comme d’habitude il avait refusé, prétextant un mal de ventre insoutenable. Habituellement, cela marchait comme excuse, mais cette fois ci, sa grande sœur âgée de 23 ans décida de ne pas fermer les yeux sur son mensonge. Elle était rentrée comme une furie dans sa chambre et l’avait attrapé par le bras pour le tirer dans les escaliers faisant hurler Harry. Le bouclé essayait de se débattre, mais il avait tellement peur de blesser sa grande sœur, ou de lui faire mal qu’il devait contrôler sa force un maximum, et bien sûr, cela l’empêchait de pouvoir s’évader et retourner s’enfermer. Gemma lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau a l’exception qu’elle était blonde. C’était le genre de femme totalement épanouie, gentille, drôle et extrêmement intelligente, la plus intelligente sûrement de cette famille. Elle faisait des études de médecine dans un des hôpitaux les plus connu de Londres. Elle était pour le moment encore interne, mais elle passait sa dernière année pour après devenir cardiologue. Elle était vraiment douée et excellait dans tout ce qu’elle entreprenait. Elle était un exemple aux yeux du cadet de la famille.

\- Gemma putain, lâche moi je n’ai pas faim ! J’ai mal au ventre, tu peux comprendre ça non ?

\- Harold, je ne suis pas idiote. Tu as mal au ventre tous les jours, et tu ne t’en plain qu’a l’heure du diner, est ce que tu crois que je suis née de la dernière pluie ? Va à table, et essaye de manger un minimum, je n’ai pas envie de m’occuper de toi à l’hôpital si tu nous fais un malaise de mal nutrition.

Le bouclé lâcha un énorme soupire, et se dirigea vers la table en ronchonnant. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et pinça les lèvres. Sa mère avait cuisiné son plat favori ; Des pâtes au pesto faites maison. Lorsqu’il releva la tête vers sa mère, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, elle semblait si heureuse de lui avoir fait son plat préféré que le cœur d’Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était odieux ces temps si avec elle, et il ne s’en rendait pas toujours vraiment compte. Il lui rendit son beau sourire, et attrapa sa fourchette pour essayer de manger au moins la moitié de son plat pour lui faire plaisir. Ensuite, il trouverait un moyen de faire disparaître le reste, et vu le regard que son chien lui lançait, cela allait être un jeu d’enfant. Le repas se déroulait en silence, personne ne parlait, tout le monde savourait le plat, qui en effet était tout aussi délicieux que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Sa mère lui préparait souvent ce repas quand il était plus petit, lorsqu’elle avait le temps. Il se souvenait sauter partout en entendant sa mère annoncer le menu dans la cuisine alors qu’il faisait sagement ses devoirs ou jouait à un jeu vidéo. Il regrettait souvent cette époque, et parfois, il se surprenait de penser qu’il voulait redevenir un nourrisson. Tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette à moitié vide, il jouait avec la sauce au pesto, et réfléchissait encore à ces questions ask, bon dieu que cela lui prenait la tête.

\- Alors avec ta psychiatre chéri, cela c’est bien passé ? Demanda sa mère brisant enfin le silence.

\- Oui, on cherche toujours le problème de mon agoraphobie.

Mensonge. Encore et encore.

\- Oh… J’espère que cela évoluera Harry.

\- Moi aussi Maman.

Il soupira. Bien sûr que lui aussi voulait que cela évolue, il voulait trouver la raison de son véritable problème mais cela semblait sans espoir. Cela faisait deux ans qu’il espérait être débarrassé de ce poids mais cela semblait persister. A cette allure, il deviendrait fou, il le savait. Tout cela devait stopper au plus vite, et pourtant il semblait être piégé dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne sortira jamais. Il termina son assiette, et sorti de table après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Il avait besoin de retourner dans sa chambre, il avait l’impression d’être observé dans la cuisine. Surement à cause de cette grande baie vitrée. Il soupira, et tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Quelque chose bougea. Il était sûr qu’il n’avait pas rêvé, qu’il y avait bien eu quelque chose. Son cœur loupa un battement, et il se précipita dehors. Le froid d’écrasa sur son visage une fois qu’il fut dans le jardin, la nuit était noire et les températures fraiche. Il regarda autour de lui, et s’éclaira avec la lumière de son iPhone. Il n’avait pas rêvé putain, il en était sûr. Le vent soufflait légèrement, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il sera son pull contre lui, et avança prudemment dans le jardin, essayant de voir au plus long. Sa mère qui était encore dans la cuisine le regardait d’un air inquiet se demandant ce que son fils pouvait bien faire dans le jardin après le diner alors qu’il faisait nuit. Il fit le tour du petit terrain d’herbe et du se rendre compte après 20 minutes qu’il n’y avait personne. C’était encore sa paranoïa qui jouait sur son imagination. Il n’y avait rien, et Harry se sentait con. Terriblement con. Le jardin n’était pas bien grand, quelques mètres seulement, et il y avait une balançoire en bois qui trônait en plein milieu. Il secoua sa tête bouclée et décida de rentrer totalement perturbé. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Montant les escaliers quatre par quatre, il débarqua à l’étage. Il sentait les larmes lui monter, il se sentait totalement fou. Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit. Une fois la tête enfuie dans son oreiller, il lâcha un sanglot de frustration et d’énervement intense. Putain de merde, pourquoi la vie avait-elle décidée de le rendre fou ? Pourquoi avait-il une putain de vie de merde ainsi ? Il n’avait rien demandé de tout ça, il n’avait jamais rien fait de mal pour mériter ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il se sentait brisé, brisé par quelque chose dont il ne savait même pas si c’était réel, il avait parfois peur de tout imaginer, d’être la raison de sa propre destruction. Il voulait juste que tout cela s’arrête, que tout cela stop, il voulait aller mieux.

_**«Vous avez une nouvelle question.»** _

Son téléphone venait de s’allumer, annonçant une nouvelle question ask. Il soupira, et déverrouilla son iPhone.

_**« Pourquoi penses-tu que les intentions des gens sont toujours mauvaises Harold ? »** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre de For Centuries. Je sais que c'est un peu flou, mais cela va devenir plus clair. N'hésitez pas a venir me faire remarquer mes petites fautes d'orthographe, je suis pas très douée. 
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. 
> 
> Camille. @PsychoLoueh


	2. Chapter 2

_Courir. Courir le plus vite possible. Ne penser qu’au danger qui nous poursuivait, ne pas penser à autre chose. Fuir, s’enfuir, ne pas se retourner… surtout ne pas se retourner. Sauter les obstacles, ne pas tomber. Réfléchir pour ne pas se retrouver coincer. Vivre. Voilà à quoi Harry pensait actuellement, il devait fuir. Fuir la personne qui le suivait. Il laissait ses jambes le porter, il devait partir loin. Le plus loin possible de cet homme. Son corps filait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres. Tout était sombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il manquait de tomber à cause d’obstacle mal placé, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il continuait de fuir le danger qui le poursuivait. La soirée s’était pourtant bien déroulée… Une soirée en boite de nuit avec des amis, l’alcool qui coulait à flot, des filles, beaucoup de filles. Il avait bien rit, et n’avait pas abusé avec la boisson, ça avait été vraiment une bonne soirée. Alors pourquoi bon sang se retrouvait-il en train de courir dans les rues de Londres comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Il était sorti de la boite à 4h du matin, un peu gaie à cause de l’alcool et après c’était le trou noir. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il devait courir et que sa vie en dépendait. Il savait que c’était un homme derrière lui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui voulait. Il sentait le danger et c’était pour ça qu’il courait dans le but se sauver sa peau. Les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans les rues de Londres étaient le ceux de ses converses noir abimées qui tapaient contre le béton mouillé du a l’averse récente et sa respiration saccadée par la course poursuite. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il était perdu, totalement perdu et il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de s’arrêter pour se repérer. La ville était devenue comme un immense labyrinthe dont il ne connaissait rien, qu’il venait de fraichement découvrir. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie ici, il n’arrivait même plus à se repérer dans des endroits qu’il fréquentait régulièrement. Il ne voyait pas de fin à ce cauchemar, et il savait qu’il ne s’en sortira pas mais il était plutôt déterminé à essayer. Il bifurqua dans une nouvelle ruelle, et couru jusqu’au bout. Et c’est là qu’il comprit qu’il était foutu. Un cul de sac. Il regarda tout autour de lui, aucune issue. Il était foutu putain, il le savait. Il se retourna, pour essayer de fuir de nouveau en faisant demi-tour mais l’ombre qui le poursuivait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes c’était déjà engagé dans la ruelle. Il ne courait plus, et Harry était figé. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, tout était bien trop sombre. Il voyait l’homme s’approcher d’un pas de loup vers lui, et le bouclé continuait de reculer. Il était pris au piège, il s’était fait avoir comme un idiot. Continuant de reculer, il sentit son dos heurté le mur derrière lui, et un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il n’avait jamais été du genre peureux, mais là, il savait presque comment cela allait se terminer. Le corps devant lui continuait d’avancer d’un air menaçant, nonchalant, il n’était plus que a un mètre de lui._

_\- S.. S’il vous plait, je vous en supplie._

_Sa voix était affaiblie par la panique, et ses mots n’étaient pas sortis correctement à cause de sa respiration saccadée. L’homme devant lui lâcha un petit rire, ce genre de rire sadique et impitoyable qui arracha un second sanglot à Harry. Putain de merde, qu’allait-il lui faire ? Il avait envie de crier au secours, presque d’appeler sa maman tellement il avait peur. La silhouette continuait d’avancer et il sentit bien vite son torse toucher celui de son agresseur. Il ne voyait toujours pas son visage, comme si son esprit refusait de lui laisser voir l’identité de celui qui l’agressait. Il était totalement pris en sandwich entre cet homme et un mur. Son cœur allait le lâcher tellement il battait vite, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre à part fermer les yeux et attendre de voir ce qu’il lui réservait._

_\- Pourquoi penses-tu que les intentions des gens sont toujours mauvaises Harold ?_

_Il ouvrit les yeux violemment, et tomba sur une paire d’iris bleus. Le genre d’iris tellement profondes qu’on pourrait en tomber amoureux, mais il y avait autre chose de la profondeur à l’intérieur. Il y avait la folie, il y avait le danger, il y avait la mort. C’était ces yeux. Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser qu’il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa tempe. C’était fini._

_**BANG.** _

Le corps du bouclé fit un bond, et se redressa presque immédiatement dans son lit. Il avait lâché un cri rauque, puissant qui avait retentit dans toute la maison alertant sa sœur qui dormait dans la chambre d’à côté. Presque instinctivement, il apporta sa main à sa tempe, et ne sentit rien. Pas de substance gluante, pas de trou, aucune douleur. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, et sa respiration était tout aussi saccadée que dans son rêve. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir vécu et pourtant, il était vivant. Ce n’était qu’un simple cauchemar, il allait bien. Il allait bien. Voilà ce qu’il se répétait alors que sa sœur tambourinait a la porte qui était verrouillée. Le bouclé verrouillait toujours sa porte avant d’aller dormir. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que lorsque la porte était fermée à clef et lorsque ses volets étaient entièrement baissés. Sa psychiatre lui avait dit que c’était à cause de sa paranoïa. Un stupide toc qu’il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il avait pourtant essayé en vain de dormir la porte non verrouillée, il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et après trois nuit sans avoir fermé l’œil, il avait abandonné. Il avait d’ailleurs dû convaincre sa mère qu’il avait juste envie d’un peu plus d’intimité après plusieurs disputes du a cet enfermement nocturne. Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de se remettre les esprits en place et tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour allumer la guirlande lumineuse blanche attachée derrière son lit. Il trouvait la lumière qu’elle dégageait apaisante, et c’est pour cela que l’interrupteur était plus proche de sa portée que celui de la lampe de chevet. Une fois allumée, il observa sa chambre, ignorant toujours sa sœur derrière la porte et désormais sa mère qui hurlaient pour savoir si il allait bien. Il était encore sous le choc, et aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. A chaque cauchemar, il était comme enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme dont il avait du mal à sortir. Il n’arrivait pas parler, et il devait absolument revenir dans la réalité. Ce cauchemar était un des plus puissants et réalistes qu’il avait faits, tout était si clair dans sa mémoire, tout, sauf le visage de l’homme. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était ces deux iris bleus si envoûtant et inquiétant par la même occasion qui le regardait avant de le tuer d’une balle dans la tempe. Après quelque minute, il finit par reprendre ses esprits totalement tout en fixant une photo de lui et sa sœur sur le bureau et il décida d’enfin rassurer les deux seules femmes de sa vie.

\- Je vais bien. J’ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Bon dieu Harold, tu ne savais pas le dire avant ? Je croyais qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose.

Pesta sa mère derrière la porte.

Il entendit des pas s’éloigner, mais il savait que sa sœur attendait encore derrière sa porte. Elle s’inquiétait toujours lui, a chaque cauchemar que le bouclé faisait, elle se sentait obligé de venir le rassurer. Il soupira, et se redressa péniblement. Harry dormait généralement torse nu, et cette fois ci son torse était couvert de sueur, le faisant légèrement luire. Il grogna, et ouvrit le verrou de la porte avant de directement retourner dans son lit. Il s’allongea, tournant le dos à la porte de façon à ce que sa sœur ne voit pas directement son visage défait par le cauchemar. Il était traumatisé. Son corps tremblait, et il avait envie de pleurer. Jamais ses cauchemars n’avaient été si loin, et semblait aussi réel. Il pouvait encore voir ces yeux lorsqu’il fermait les siens. Ces iris bleus, la folie et la profondeur qu’ils dégageaient. Il avait envie de mourir pour ne plus les voir.

\- Harold, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

La voix douce de sa sœur avait retenti dans la pièce ce qui rassura légèrement le bouclé. Il secoua la tête négativement, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Gemma savait parfaitement qu’il ne parlerait pas de ce mauvais rêve, qu’il ne parlerait pas de la soirée, mais elle voulait rester près de son petit frère. Il sentit le matelas s’enfoncer à côté de lui, et ensuite les bras de sa sœur entouré son corps collant de transpiration. Les lèvres de sa Gemma se posèrent sur l’épaule de son petit frère et elle le sera contre lui de toute ses forces. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, il décida de se retourner, et d’enfoncer son visage dans le cou de sa grande sœur. Les larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues, venant ensuite s’abattre dans le cou de Gemma pour de nouveau rouler sur sa peau et terminer son voyage dans le tissus de l’oreiller. Les doigts de sa sœur caressaient son dos, et elle chuchotait des paroles rassurantes à l’oreille d’Harold. Il aimait tellement sa sœur, ainsi que leur relation. Elle était sa confidente, malgré qu’elle ne soit pas au courant de sa paranoïa et de la sensation qu’il ressentait toujours. C’était trop… complexe à expliquer, et le bouclé ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Sa psy elle, le suivait depuis le début, donc elle comprenait, et encore parfois elle avait du mal. Il se laissa donc bercer par le souffle lent de sa sœur, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Ça lui arrivait souvent de dormir avec elle après ces cauchemars car il n’arrivait jamais à se rendormir sans elle ensuite. Il soupira, et chuchota doucement contre son cou.

\- Je suis désolé de toujours vous faire peur…

\- Je m’inquiète Harold… Tu ne manges plus, tu fais des cauchemars, tu es presque squelettique, tes notes à la fac sont faibles, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas Gemma.

Si, il savait. Mais il n’avait juste pas envie d’en parler. Il tournait a rien, il avait commencé à fumer, il buvait souvent, il ne bossait plus, c’était l’enfer. Sa vie était devenue un enfer, et il n’arrivait pas à remonter la surface. Plus le temps passait, plus il se refermait sur lui-même, plus il se sentait mal, plus il se sentait couler dans les profondeurs de la panique, de la tristesse et de la détresse. Personne ne le voyait vraiment, à part sa sœur. Il se sentait seul au monde, seul à devoir vaincre ses peurs. Il voulait juste que tout cela s’arrête. Il avait déjà pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, mais il n’en avait pas le courage. Il aimait trop sa famille pour leur infliger la perte d’un être cher, c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se contentait de dire que ça allait aller mieux, qu’il finirait un jour par ne plus rien ressentir, et qu’il pourrait de nouveau sourire a la vie comme il l’a toujours fait. Tout le monde l’aimait, il était populaire à l’école, il avait beaucoup de fille qui s’intéressait à lui, mais pourtant, il se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait l’impression d’être fou, et qu’il ne méritait pas d’avoir tout ce qu’il avait s’il n’arrivait pas à s’en réjouir. Demain, il inviterait Zayn à la maison, son meilleur ami pour se changer les idées, ils sortiraient surement au pub irlandais qu’il aimait tant a quelque station de métro de chez lui. C’était une merveilleuse idée. Il en informa sa sœur, et elle lui répondit que c’était une idée fabuleuse. Zayn avait toujours été le genre de garçon totalement différent du bouclé. Il avait un look assez grunge, il était mordu d’art, avait un côté très mystérieux en lui et il était gay… Ce qu’Harry n’était absolument pas. Mais Harry, et toute la famille Styles l’adorait, et ça depuis qu’ils avaient 5 ans. Des vieux amis d’enfance inséparable. Finalement, le bouclé décida d’essayer de se rendormir, blotti dans les bras de sa sœur qui caressait toujours sa peau dans le but de le rassurer. Il devait avouer que cela marchait plutôt bien, car il sentait ses paupières redevenir de plus en plus lourde. Il trouva le sommeil quelque minutes après, et Gemma fut soulager de sentir la respiration de son petit frère devenir lente, et non plus saccadée comme lorsqu’elle était arrivée. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front du bouclé, retirant du bout des doigts les mèches bouclées de cheveux qui tombaient vulgairement sur celui-ci.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la place à côté de lui sur le matelas était encore chaude, informant a celui-ci que sa sœur venait de partir, et que c’était surement le mouvement dans la chambre qui l’avait extirpé des bras de Morphée. Il grogna légèrement, roulant sur son ventre en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mon dieu ce qu’il détestait le matin. Il détestait ça car à chaque fois, il se rappelait quelques secondes après son réveil que cette journée serait encore un enfer. Enfin, un peu moins aujourd’hui, car il avait prévu de téléphoner à son meilleur ami, et de s’organiser une soirée au pub. Zayn avait toujours la capacité de le faire se sentir bien, et il adorait sa présence pour cela. Il riait toujours avec lui, des putains de crise de fou rire qui lui tordaient souvent le ventre si fort qu’il devait supplier Zayn de fermer sa gueule pour qu’il puisse se reprendre. Zayn était plus âgé que lui, il avait vingt ans, métis, tatoué, et il aimait beaucoup avoir des petites amourettes qui ne duraient pas très longtemps. Le parfais tombeur, mais Harry l’aimait pour qui il était. Cherchant l’interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet à tâtons, en espérant que la lumière l’aiderait à émerger, il attrapa son iPhone et composa maladroitement le numéro de Zayn avant de poser l’engin contre son oreille et de le coincer avec son épaule. Tout en attendant que le métis décroche son portable, le bouclé attrapa son paquet de Marlboro et en extirpa une cigarette qu’il coinça entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

_\- « Bonjour, c’est Zayn. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Réessaye plus tard. »_

Un long soupire d’exaspération s’échappa de la bouche du jeune homme et il laissa tomber le téléphone sur ses cuisses tout en apportant le briquet à l’extrémité du cylindre remplit de tabac pour le faire prendre feu. Il avait toujours aimé la première clope de la journée. Dès la première taffe, il sentait ses muscles se décrisper et il se sentait directement mieux. La nicotine était une réelle addiction, comment Harold avait-il réussi à vivre sans elle ? Il se gratta l’arrière de la nuque, jurant contre son foutu meilleur ami qui devait surement encore dormir, et décida de lui envoyer un message. Il finirait par le voir, le métis était accro à son téléphone, ou plus précisément à l’homme qu’il avait rencontré il y a cela 2 semaines. D’après lui, le courant passait plutôt bien, et il pouvait à l’avenir avoir quelque chose de plus qu’un simple flirt. Cela avait étonné Harold, car Zayn n’avait jamais vraiment été un mec qui aimait se « poser ». Il avait rencontré ce mec à la fac artistique de Londres au début de l’année, mais n’y avait pas vraiment fait attention, jusqu’au jour où un gala de danse avait eu lieu. Zayn s’y était rendu pour voir un autre pote à lui danser, et c’est là qu’il l’avait vu se déhancher sur scène, et comme le métis aimait tant le dire, il « bougeait comme un dieu », et « Ses déhanchés donneraient des envies salaces au plus hétéro des hommes. ». Ils s’étaient revus par la suite, et s’étaient embrassés deux trois fois, mais rien de plus pour le moment…. Harry était presque étonné que celui-ci n’avait pas encore fini dans le lit de son meilleur ami, d’habitude, ils tombent direct. Attrapant son portable encore posé sur ses cuisses, il tapa sur le cylindre du doigt pour que la cendre tombe dans son cendrier et déverrouilla son iPhone. Il trouva rapidement le prénom de Zayn dans ses messages, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_A : Zayn._

_De : Harry, 10h30_

**_Vu que t’es pas capable de te réveiller à des heures décentes et donc ne pas répondre quand je t’appelle couillon, je suis obligé de me casser le cul à t’envoyer un message. Ça te dit, d’aller au pub ce soir ? J’ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Réponds vite stp, me fait pas attendre 100 ans._ **

Il envoya le message et par automatisme verrouilla l’iPhone. Cette journée s’annonçait vraiment pourrie, sauf si Zayn acceptait de sortir. Après tout, on était Samedi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry ne s’était plus bourré la gueule avec de la bière, et cela lui manquait presque. Après avoir fini sa première cigarette de la journée, il s’étendit de toute sa longueur, et passa une main dans ses boucles soyeuses. Qu’allait-il faire avant la réponse de Zayn ? Il soupira, et décida de se lever. Il était environs dix heures du matin, ce n’était pas encore trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Le manque de nourriture dans son estomac devenait douloureux, il devait absolument manger un truc. Harry n’était pas anorexique, il n’avait pas non plus de problème avec son poids, il était juste trop préoccupé pour arriver à manger. Il avait constamment cette boule dans la gorge, et dans l’estomac qui lui coupait l’appétit, mais il voyait bien qu’il devenait trop maigre. Cela en devenait limite moche, et il devait absolument se reprendre en main d’un côté alimentaire. Encore torse nu, vêtu d’un jogging qui lui tombait parfaitement au niveau de la taille, le bouclé descendit les escaliers soudain prit d’une bonne humeur rarissime a l’idée de sortir avec Zayn ce soir. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère leva un sourcil, et le regarda perplexe, ainsi que Gemma qui croquait a pleine dent dans une pomme.

\- Mon fils sourit ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Dit sa mère en rigolant légèrement.

Harry haussa les épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa sœur en lui chuchotant un petit « merci » dans le creux de l’oreille, puis s’avança vers sa mère avant de l’embrasser au même endroit.

\- Je sors avec Zayn ce soir. Enfin s’il veut bien répondre, parce que bien entendu cette paillasse dort encore.

\- Pas trop tard Harold, tu le sais. Tu as la permission de maximum 2h du matin. Et ne revient pas mort saoul, car cette fois ci jeune homme je ne ramasserais pas ton vomis.

Le bouclé grimaça avant d’attraper une orange dans le panier a fruit et de l’éplucher. Il se souvenait bien de cette fameuse soirée, en boite pour l’anniversaire du métis. Il avait eu l’exceptionnelle permission de rentrer aux petites heures, après des semaines et des semaines à essayer de convaincre sa maman avec des arguments. Elle avait fini par céder, totalement excédée par la détermination de son fils. Il fallait dire, quand Harry voulait quelque chose, il l’obtenait coute que coute. Sauf que ce soir-là, Zayn lui avait fait fumer son premier joins, et il avait beaucoup bu. Trop bu. Il était revenu totalement saoul, et malade et avait vomis dans les escaliers en revenant n’ayant pas pu se retenir avant d’atteindre les toilettes. Le savon qu’il s’était pris par la suite par sa mère et la gueule de bois qu’il s’était tapé en se réveillant lui avait donné une bonne leçon sur les choses à ne plus faire. Il ne recommencerait plus, ça c’était sûr. En enfonçant un morceau d’orange dans sa bouche, et sentit son iPhone vibrer dans la poche de son jogging. Il l’attrapa de ses longs doigts et son visage s’illumina en voyant le nom de son meilleur ami s’afficher.

_De : Zayn._

_A : Harry, 10h50_

_**Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. Je vais très bien et toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas, mais j’avais prévu de voir Liam, ce soir. Ça te dérange s’il est là ? Je peux lui demander d’emmener un pote a lui, comme ça tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle ? Je sais que tu détestes ça. Dis-moi quoi. Et le couillon t’emmerde en passant, j’étais sous la douche**._

Le bouclé lâcha un petit rire tout en secouant la tête. Il allait donc enfin rencontrer ce fameux mec dont il lui parlait depuis des jours et des jours… Pourquoi pas ? Oui, il était définitivement de bonne humeur. Etant un petit peu protecteur envers le métis, il voulant absolument voir si ce Liam était un type bien. Pour une fois que Zayn voulait un truc sérieux, il était hors de questions que ce mec lui brise le cœur, ou lui fasse un coup de pute. Zayn avait déjà assez de mal à croire en l’amour, comme lui a vrai dire, mais il ne voulait pas que cela le brise.

_A : Zayn._

_De : Harry, 10h55._

**_Wow, je vais ENFIN rencontrer le fameux type qui fait tourner la tête à mon meilleur ami… Ça me va, ma mère m’a donné la permission de deux heures, donc tu me ramènes ?_ **

Harry posa son portable sur la table et termina calmement son orange en buvant un verre de lait. Il était appuyé sur le plan de travail, et lorsqu’il leva les yeux, il surprit sa mère en train de le regarder intensivement. Harry fronça les sourcils, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais sa mère pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête comme pour dire qu’il n’y avait rien. Il savait que sa mère se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, et il détestait ça justement. Mon dieu quand allait-elle le laisser vivre un peu sans toujours s’inquiéter et paniquer pour un rien. Il soupira, et termina son verre de lait tout en jetant les épluchures de son orange dans la poubelle. Il appuya son dos contre le plan de travail, et observa sa mère avec un regard noir. Il détestait qu’elle agisse ainsi alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Il avait l’impression que personne ne l’observait, il se sentait tout simplement normal. Il frotta son nez, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Sa bonne humeur s’était envolée pour faire place à l’Harold Styles de d’habitude.

\- Je peux savoir c’est quoi le problème Maman ?

Son ton était sec et sans appel, et ses yeux s’étaient plongés dans ceux de sa mère. Anne n’osait jamais affronter le regard de son fils lorsqu’il était aussi froid et noir. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même, et observa sa fille ainée grimacer et s’éclipser discrètement. Anne n’était pourtant pas une femme très stricte. Ses enfants avaient toujours pu faire ce qu’ils voulaient, mais bien sur elle y posait des limites pour ne pas qu’il n’y ait des débordements. Mais pour le moment, Harry l’inquiétait beaucoup. Ses cauchemars, son enfermement constant, sa perte de poids. Elle commençait à se poser des questions, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait depuis plus de 2 ans chez le bouclé. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre en même temps ? Son fils ne lui parlait jamais, il ne lui expliquait rien. Il s’enfermait dans sa chambre et passait ses journées à lire, étudier, fumer et surfer sur le net. Rares étaient les fois où il sortait avec Zayn, c’était plutôt lui qui venait à la maison, et s’enfermait en haut avec Harold. Tout avait tellement changé en 2 ans que la femme se trouvait un peu prise au dépourvu, elle était perdue.

\- Harry, tu es anorexique ?

Elle avait lâché cela naturellement, les yeux baignant de larmes. C’est ce qu’elle redoutait le plus, c’était que son fils se fasse vomir, ou qu’il s’empêche de manger pour plaire aux autres et a sois même. Elle ne voyait aucun défaut chez son enfant, mon dieu qu’il était parfait à ses yeux. Anne le dévisagea et lorsque le visage de Harry se décomposa son cœur se serra, c’était donc ça ? Elle observa mieux son fils, et finit par réaliser que ce n’était pas de la culpabilité qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux, mais de la colère. Une colère noire, qui brulait ses iris verts, ils s’enflammaient presque.

\- Non, mais je rêve ? T’es complètement dingue ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Tu n’as pas encore pigé c’était quoi mon putain de problème maman ? Si j’étais anorexique je n’agirais pas comme je le fais. Je n’ai juste pas la force de manger, parce que j’ai constamment cette boule à l’estomac, qui m’empêche d’avaler quoi que ce soit car je suis constamment mal à l’aise ici. J’aime a quoi je ressemble, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Anne le regardait presque effrayée. Harry avait une voix particulièrement rauque, et il était impressionnant lorsqu’il était en colère. Ses yeux verts d’habitude si brillant se voilaient, et sa mâchoire se crispait ainsi que tout son corps. Elle pouvait apercevoir les jointures des phalanges du bouclé blanchir sous la pression qu’il exerçait contre le marbre du plan de travail. D’un coup, Harry envoya un violent coup de pied dans un des tabourets du bar, l’envoyant balader de l’autre côté de la cuisine, pour ensuite partir enragé. Il traversa la pièce et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, faisant trembler les murs de la petite maison. Il monta les escaliers, les larmes baignant ses yeux verts tellement la colère était profonde. Il savait qu’il se mettait dans tous ces états pour rien, qu’il aurait simplement pu expliquer à sa mère que non, il n’était pas anorexique, mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c’était que sa mère ne comprenne toujours pas le réel problème. Bien sûr, il se cachait sous l’agoraphobie car il avait trop peur de dire à ses parents qu’il était atteint de Scopophobie, un trouble anxieux caractérisé par une crainte morbide d'être vu ou observé par les autres. Lorsqu’il arriva dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte, et la verrouilla. Non pas pour se sentir en sécurité comme d’habitude, mais pour être simplement seul. Pour que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre lui prendre la tête. Ce matin avait été parfait, et sa mère venait de tout gâcher. Au moins, il avait une bonne raison de s’envoyer la tête en l’air ce soir avec de la bière et de la vodka noire.

Il était 19h lorsque Zayn décida enfin de ramener son cul à la résidence des Styles. Harry avait pris une douche rafraichissante pour se changer les idées après sa dispute avec sa mère, et s’était préparé petit à petit tout le long de la journée pour s’occuper. Il était un petit peu obsédé par son apparence lorsqu’il sortait, il aimait plaire. Il avait donc opté pour un style assez décontracté mais sexy pour ce soir. Un bonnet noir enfoncé sur ses boucles, un singlet blanc qui faisait ressortir les muscles de ses bras, et le plus serré des slims noir de sa penderie. Une des particularités dans le style du jeune bouclé, c’était la chaine qu’il portait autour du cou. C’était une chaine en or blanc, ou l’on pouvait voir pendre un médaillon en forme de croix. Elle retombait lourdement entre ses deux pectoraux, et Harry aimait cela. Il trouvait que c’était joli, et cette chaine avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable à ses yeux. Lorsque le métis entra dans la chambre de Harold, il fut surpris de voir le bouclé encore en train de se préparer. Il fronça les sourcils, et posa une main sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami le faisant sursauter.

\- Harry, ce n’est pas un défilé de mode tu sais… On va juste au pub boire un verre avec Liam et son pote…

\- Cela fait 3 mois que je ne suis plus sorti au pub Zayn. Il va y avoir toute la fac, et je veux faire bonne impression. Je ne veux pas qu’on parle de moi la bas et de sentir encore plus de regard sur moi Lundi.

Le métis hocha simplement la tête, et s’affala sur le lit d’Harry en attendant que celui-ci finisse préparer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans la range rover de son meilleur ami. On pouvait entendre « Heaven Knows » des The Pretty Reckless résonner dans la voiture. Harry était totalement fou de ce groupe, et il trouvait que Taylor Momsen était une des plus belles et sexy femme de cette planète. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà été la voir en concert deux fois, et il avait adoré. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, il écoutait Zayn complimenter l’homme qu’il allait rencontrer dans quelques minutes. Mon dieu, il avait vraiment l’air amouraché de ce garçon, et cela rendait Harry impatient de le rencontrer.

\- Il est tellement doux, et gentil, et attentionné. Je te jure, Harry, ce mec est… parfait. Et il est terriblement beau et sexy.

\- Tu m’as déjà dit ça une vingtaine de fois, change de disque Zayn.

Il rit légèrement en donnant un coup de coude dans la côte du métis qui conduisait la voiture. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le pub glauque où ils avaient l’habitude de trainer avant après les cours, Zayn se gara dans une ruelle parallèle à la rue du commerce. Presque directement, ils sortirent de la voiture et le métis se regarda dans le rétroviseur de la Range Rover. Le bouclé ne put s’empêcher d’étouffer un rire, et le poussa gentiment.

\- T’es parfait, arrête de t’inquiéter.

Il entendit le métis grogner et ils avancèrent vers le pub. Il poussa la porte d’entrée, et l’odeur qui avant lui état si familière du pub vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur de Guinness, de bois et cigarette. Les lumières de l’établissement étaient tamisés, il faisait très sombre, et une musique rock résonnait dans l’établissement plus fort que les autres jours, comme chaque Samedi. Il était presque immédiatement prit par l’ambiance tellement cela lui avait manqué. Suivant Zayn en s’agrippant a son bras pour zigzaguer entre les personnes qui se tenait debout, verre d’alcool à la main, il regarder autour de lui pour essayer de reconnaitre par déduction l’homme qui rendait son meilleur ami fou. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent, Harry leva le regard et tomba sur deux garçons. Zayn abordait un sourire tellement niais sur le visage que le bouclé ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Je vous présente Harry, mon meilleur ami. Dit-il doucement, battant presque des cils pour attirer l’attention de l’homme à la gueule de nounours.

\- Enfin je te rencontre Harry ! Zayn me parle beaucoup de toi. Je suis Liam, et voici mon meilleur ami Louis.

Harry adressa son plus beau sourire à Liam. Il était pas mal, c’est vrai. Mais il avait une gueule de nounours. Il ne voyait rien de particulièrement sexy en lui, on avait plus envie de le câliner et de lui faire des bisous partout. Par contre, l’homme à coté de Liam, Louis, était la définition même du mot sexy. Lorsque le bouclé tourna le regard vers Louis, il fut frappé par une seule chose. Ses yeux. Des yeux bleus tellement profonds. Aussi profonds et mystérieux que ceux dans ses cauchemars, mais dans ceux du mécheux en face de lui, il n’y avait aucune folie. Juste de la stupeur. Louis le regardait totalement choqué, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme ce qui fit froncer les sourcils a Harry. Après quelque seconde d’absence, le mécheux cligna enfin des yeux, et envoya un petit sourire au bouclé en hochant la tête pour le saluer.

\- Et bien vous savez quoi !? Je vous paye une tournée. Dit Liam en tapant sur la table enthousiaste.

Harry pouvait sentir le regard de Louis toujours sur lui, mais bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il observa Liam se lever, et passer un bras autour de la taille de Zayn pour lui chuchoter un truc a l’oreille qui fit sourire débilement son meilleur ami. Le bouclé observa la scène légèrement attendrit par la scène, et tourna la tête vers Louis.

\- Ils sont mignons. Zayn me parle de lui depuis des semaines et des semaines. Enfin je peux poser une image sur son visage. Dit-il en riant.

Le mécheux lui rendit un petit sourire et hocha simplement la tête. Bon… Il n’était pas très causant, mais il fallait faire avec. Zayn s’assit à côté du bouclé, lui lançant un regard interrogateur a son meilleur ami, lui demandant surement son avis sur le brun a la tête de nounours. Harry haussa simplement les épaules, il ne pouvait pas encore émettre de jugement, il n’avait pas encore vraiment parlé avec lui.

\- Tu es la pour approuver la relation de Liam et Zayn ?

Une voix assez aiguë s’était élevée, passant au-dessus de celle des autres personnes présentes dans le pub. Harry tourna la tête, et tombé sur le visage de Louis. Le ton de Louis était sans appel, et plutôt froid, ce qui fit froncer de nouveau les sourcils a Harold. Il secoua la tête simplement, et lui expliqua tqu’il était juste là pour passer du temps avec Zayn et en même temps rencontrer Liam. Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux acajou, les ramenant un peu vers l’arrière, puis il retira sa veste en jeans trouée et la claqua sur l’arrière de sa chaise. Les bras de Louis étaient tatoués, ainsi que son torse d’après ce que l’on pouvait voir. Son t-shirt état assez échancré, et on pouvait y lire « It Is what It Is. » dans une typographie bien particulière. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder les nombreux tatouages qu’on pouvait apercevoir. Pourtant, il avait l’habitude avec Zayn qui était tatoué lui aussi, mais ceux de Louis étaient presque hypnotisant.

\- Ah Louis, tu as trouvé un moyen d’hypnotiser Harry pour la soirée.

\- Ah bon ? Les tatouages ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait toujours rêvé de se faire tatouer, mais sa mère refusait de lui donner l’argent car elle était contre. Il passa une main dans ses boucles, et humecta ses lèvres doucement tout en relevant la tête vers Louis. Ses tatouages étaient des œuvres d’art.

\- Tu t’es fait tatouer ou ? Ils sont parfaits…

\- La plus part c’est moi qui les fait. Je suis tatoueur dans le nord de Londres.

\- Oh.

Il secoua un peu la tête, et haussa les sourcils visiblement étonné.

\- Tu es vraiment doué. Ils sont parfaits.

\- Tu n’en a pas ? Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers le côté.

\- Non, ma mère refuse de me donner l’argent pour… Et avec 100€ d’économie je ne vais pas loin…. Expliqua la bouclé en faisant une moue adorable.

Louis pinça les lèvres, comme si il hésitait. On pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer, comme si il analysait la situation. Il y avait quelque chose chez le mécheux qui était vraiment captivant. Harold n’était pas totalement sur que c’était uniquement ses tatouages. Il avait quelque chose qu’on ne pouvait pas expliquer dans son attitude, quelque chose de terriblement attirant et excitant. Le bouclé était pourtant totalement hétéro, et ne doutait pas de sa sexualité, mais il devait l’admettre, Louis était une personne intéressante, et une envie irrésistible de le connaitre le piqua à vif. Au moment où Harry décida de reprendre la parole, Liam arriva avec un plateau ou étaient posés 4 verres de bière. Le plus jeune des quatre lança un grand sourire au garçon avant de prendre sa bière sur le plateau. Il apporta le verre délicatement a ses lèvres tout en lançant un regard sympathique au mécheux en face de lui. Louis croisa son regard, et détourna directement le regard. Harold fut surpris par le comportement de l’ainé, mais ne releva pas. Après tout, s’il était désagréable, ce n’était pas sa faute. Harry détourna le regard et commença à parler avec Liam, faisant connaissance avec celui-ci. Il apprit qu’il avait 20 ans, qu’il était originaire de Wolverhampton, une ville britannique située dans le Staffordshire, au nord-ouest de Birmingham. Il était assez doux, malgré sa carrure qui lui donnait des airs de gros dur. Il était assez différent de Zayn, il était large d’épaule, musclé, assez sportif, et avait un look assez urbain. Zayn lui était gringalet, musclé d’une toute autre manière et avait un style assez rock. Deux opposés, mais le cadet ne pouvait nier à sa manière de regarder Liam, que Zayn était complètement attiré par lui. Il avait de l’admiration et du désir, cela crevait les yeux. Harry aurait tellement aimé qu’on le regarde de cette manière-là une fois dans sa vie. C’était presque troublant à voir, tellement une tension sexuelle s’était installée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Était-ce un truc de gay ça ? C’est vrai que jamais Harry ne verrait cela dans le regard d’une femme, ou alors d’une autre manière. Il se mordit la lèvre, presque gênée par la profondeur de leurs regards, et leva la tête vers Louis. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire « on dégage ? » et le bouclé hocha la tête.

\- Hum… Louis et moi on va au bar, ainsi, on vous laisse… tranquille ? Ouais tranquille.

Il colla un baiser sur la joue de Zayn, et se leva pour rejoindre Louis qui l’attendait déjà près d’une poutre. Harry passa une main dans ses boucles soyeuses, les rejetant en arrière et se posa à côté de lui en grimaçant.

\- Pire qu’un film érotique. Dit-il ne rigolant.

Louis sourit légèrement sans vraiment parler, et attrapa le bras du bouclé pour leur frayer un chemin entre toutes ces personnes qui riaient, dansaient au rythme de la musique, et buvaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou l’entrainait Louis, mais il le suivait sens vraiment s’inquiéter. Une fois à l’entrée du pub, Louis poussa la porte à battant pour sortir. L’air frais frappa le visage d’Harold et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il observa Louis qui s’était appuyé contre le mur, et allumait une cigarette roulée. Enfin c’est ce qu’Harry croyait avant qu’il ne sente une odeur de cannabis. Il fronça le nez, et regarda Louis intensément.

\- Louis, on est Samedi soir. Y a des flics partout, si tu te fais coincer avec…

\- J’en ai concrètement rien a branlé des flics. Ils feront quoi au pire ? Ils me demanderont de l’éteindre ? Je ne le ferais pas dans tous les cas.

Le mécheux l’avait coupé, et maintenant haussait des épaules nonchalamment. Harry fronça doucement les sourcils, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Pourquoi lui parlait-il si méchamment ? Il s’appuya contre un mur, en soupirant, son regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Qu’est ce qu’il avait bien pu faire à ce type pour qu’il soit si… distant et froid avec lui ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et en fait, il s’en branlait. Après tous, il n’était pas là pour plaire à qui que ce soit, il venait ici pour se détendre. C’est pour cela qu’il tourna les talons et rentra dans le pub sans prévenir Louis. Pensait-il vraiment qu’il allait rester là, comme un con à attendre qu’il finisse son joint tranquillement alors qu’il se les caillait complètement et qu’ils risquaient de se faire attraper par les flics ? Harold n’avait même pas l’âge légal de boire, du moins pas encore. Il était fort à l’avance sur ses études, et il n’allait avoir 18 ans que dans quelques mois. Il soupira avant de s’engouffrer dans la masse de personne, bien décidé à ce que Louis le perde de vue s’il le suivait du regard. Non mais concrètement, pour qui se prenait-il ? Avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux en bataille, son look un peu grunge et son joint entre les doigts ? Il grogna pour lui-même, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclé et s’attabla au bar pour commander une vodka. Une des serveuses prit sa commande, battant presque des cils et le bouclé soupira. Il en avait marre de ce genre de réaction, pensait-elle vraiment qu’en battant des yeux ainsi, elle allait l’attirer ? Ce n’était pas spécialement le physique qui l’intéressait, mais la personne. Harry préférait largement la beauté intérieure à la beauté extérieure. Elle était plus authentique et bien moins hypocrite. Il attrapa son verre, claqua les 4£50 sur le comptoir et commença à siroter son alcool préféré tout en observant au loin son meilleur ami. Zayn et Liam était encore plus proche que tout a l’heure, ils étaient collés l’un a l’autre, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre, et ils s’aguichaient, se narguaient et se faisaient languir. Harold se sentait presque dans le voyeurisme à les observer comme ça, mais il les trouvait tellement mignon ensemble. Ce fut Liam qui craqua le premier, plongeant ses lèvres sur celles du métis doucement. Le baiser semblait tendre, sensuel, et Harry en était presque jaloux. Pas d’eux, mais de ce baiser qu’ils échangeaient tous les deux. Il sourit légèrement et détourna le regard, comme pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Il termina sa vodka d’une traite, et lorsqu’il retourna la tête vers les deux amoureux, ils n’étaient plus vraiment en train de s’embrasser. Zayn était debout, face à un mec de sa corpulence, et semblait furax.

\- T’as pas compris qu’ici ce n’est pas un bar pour les pd ? Casse-toi avec ton mec, vous me donnez envie de gerber.

Zayn avait pris tellement de temps à oser se montrer en public avec ses conquêtes, a s’assumer homosexuel malgré sa religion, à faire son coming out a ses parents, il s’était retrouvé a 17 ans dehors de chez lui, sans aucun endroit où loger, et encore heureux que la famille Styles avait été là, et l’avait hébergé le temps que Zayn convainque ses parents de lui payer un appartement. Harry ne supportait pas qu’on parle de la sorte de son meilleur ami, ça le mettait hors de lui, pas après tous ce que Zayn avait fait pour être bien dans sa peau. Harry se leva, et se dirigea directement vers le mec qui cherchait des emmerdes avec son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n’as pas compris que ce bar n’est pas pour les connards dans ton genre ?

Sa voix était cinglante, sans appel. Une voix froide et dure, un peu impressionnante tellement elle était rauque pour un garçon de son âge. Le mec se retourna vers le bouclé, arquant un sourcil, et s’avança vers lui d’un air menaçant. Harry n’aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais il l’avait provoqué, il allait donc en assumer toutes les conséquences. Il n’eut pas le temps de vraiment se rendre compte que l’homme devant lui préparait son poing, qu’un énorme coup le frappa dans la joue violemment. Harry tomba à la renverse, se retenant tout juste aux chaises derrière lui, et dans un élan de colère se redressa et se lança sur son adversaire. Il lui renvoya son poing en pleine gueule, faisant surement craquer son nez sous la puissance du coup. L’alcool l’aidait et agissait comme morphine sur son corps. Il savait que sobre, les coups lui auraient fait bien plus mal. L’homme allait riposter, mais une force à côté d’Harry l’envoya au sol avant que le bouclé n’eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et aperçu un Louis en train de le rouer de coup, le visage défoncer par la haine. Harry fut presque effrayer de toutes cette rage qui débordait des yeux bleus du mécheux. Il se releva et attrapa le bras de Louis.

\- Stop, arrête ! Il a compris la leçon, Louis arrête.

Directement, le mécheux arrêta de bouger, et se mordit la lèvre comme si il se retenait de retourner l’achever. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry. Il avait la lèvre intérieure défoncée, et semblait livide. Louis se tourna vers Zayn et Liam avant de s’excuser du regard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et les sorteurs du pub débarquèrent presque directement, mettant à la porte les trois hommes qui s’étaient battu.

\- Restez ici, je vais ramener Harry. Profitez de cette soirée.

Liam lança un regard à Zayn qui voulait surement lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, qu’Harry était entre de bonne main avec Louis et le métis hocha la tête. Une fois dehors, Louis soupira, se frottant légèrement le poing. Il avait dû se faire mal en frappant dans l’homme. Il attrapa le bras d’Harry et l’entraina sur le parking du pub. Harry se laissait faire, un peu sonné par la bagarre. Il tremblait légèrement sous l’adrénaline, et Louis le remarquait. Il soupira et s’arrêta devant une Harley Davidson noire matte, magnifique. Un modèle assez rare, élégant, qui collait parfaitement bien avec le style de Louis. Harry leva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, il ne voyait aucun casque.

\- Tu veux nous tuer ? Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Où sont les casques ?

\- Est-ce que j’ai concrètement une tête à porter un casque en moto ?

\- C’est contre le code de la route Louis.

\- Est-ce que concrètement j’ai une tête à en avoir quelque chose à branler du code de la route ? Allez, monte, je ne vais pas nous tuer.

Louis s’installa à califourchon sur la moto, laissant une place derrière pour le bouclé s’y installe. Harry n’était jamais monté en moto, et il n’était pas en confiance. Il ne connaissait pas ce Louis, ni ses talents de conducteur. Il n’avait pas envie de crever ce soir, mais en même temps c’était tellement tentant de monter sur cette moto avec lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre longuement avant de se décider et de s’installer derrière Louis. Celui-ci mit le contact, et Harry agrippa ses doigts autour de sa veste en jeans. Il entendit Louis râler, et ensuite attraper ses bras pour les passer autour de son torse. Harry se retrouvait la tête coller contre le dos de Louis, les yeux écarquillés. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ?

\- Si tu veux tomber à la renverse lorsque je démarrerai, lâche moi et remets toi comme avant. Tu n’as apparemment jamais fais de moto, alors je te conseil de t’accrocher car c’est impressionnant la première fois. Tiens-toi bien à moi.

Harry hocha la tête, et serra ses bras autour du torse de Louis. Puis d’un coup, la moto démarra, et il dut resserrer son étreinte autour du mécheux pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux, car c’était assez puissant comme sensation. Puis quelque seconde après, il les ouvrit. Louis le regardait dans le rétroviseur de la moto un sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui lança un petit sourire, la tête totalement collée au dos du mécheux. Il était beau, très beau, même en étant entièrement hétéro le cadet devait bien se l’avouer. Il dégageait plusieurs choses différentes ; la beauté, le mystère, la gentillesse et en même temps l’antipathie et il avait un coté particulièrement désagréable qui irritait Harry. Mais actuellement plus rien n’avait d’importance à part la vitesse de la moto et cette sensation de liberté que le bouclait ressentait jusque dans le fond de son estomac. Il desserra ses bras du torse de Louis, et regarda un peu autour de lui. C’était puissant, magique, incroyable. Plus rien ne venait torturer son esprit, il était vide de tout, et l’idée que tout cela s’arrête lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il lâcha complètement Louis, s’accrochant juste à sa veste pour sentir l’air lui fouetter le visage et passé dans ses cheveux bouclé. L’odeur de Louis venait aussi lui chatouillé le nez, il sentait bon. Ce mélange faisait tourner la tête à Harry, et il pouvait toujours apercevoir dans rétroviseur le sourire de Louis alors qu’il fixait la route. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient arrivés, et Harry en eut le cœur brisé. Il aurait aimé rouler toute la nuit, mais il n’osait pas demander une telle chose à Louis qui semblait déjà fatigué avec ses yeux rouges et ses cernes. Le bouclé descendit de la moto, un léger sourire béat sur les lèvres et regarda le mécheux qui lui souriait aussi.

\- Merci beaucoup Louis.

\- Va prendre des nouvelles des deux amoureux, moi je vais rentrer me reposer.

\- Oui, je vais le faire. Bonne nuit alors ?

\- Oui. Dors bien Harold.

Il vit l’ainé lui lancer un sourire sincère et démarra la moto presque directement, laissant Harry devant sa maison les bras ballant, mais l’esprit reposé. Il venait de passer une soirée fabuleuse, malgré la bagarre, les réactions bizarres de Louis. Il l’aimait bien pour finir, ce garçon un peu antipathique qui sentait le parfum d’homme et la marijuana. Il tourna les talons et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Une sorte de papier vint frôler ses doigts et il fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa le bout de papier et le sorti de sa poche.

**_« Si tu as besoin de moi, voici mon numéro. Dors bien. Xx Louis. »_ **

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et fut presque soulagé de voir que sa mère était déjà partie dormir. Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef, et se déshabilla pour ne rester qu’en caleçon. Il attrapa son portable, et prévint Zayn qu’il était bien rentré chez lui, de faire attention à ne pas trop boire, et qu’il voulait tous les détails de sa soirée avec son prince charmant. Il en profita en même temps pour ajouter le numéro de Louis dans son répertoire.

_De : Harry_

_A : Louis, 1h50 :_

**_Merci encore. Bonne nuit Louis._ **

_De : Louis_

_A : Harry, 1h51 :_

**_Tu devrais venir faire de la boxe avec moi, pour apprendre à mieux te défendre. Fais de beaux rêves Harold. Xx_ **

Harry sourit en voyant le message, il aimait cette manière de terminer avec « xx » à la fin, ça lui donnait un coté… il ne savait pas comment décrire, plus doux et sympathique. Puis le mécheux n’avait pas tort, il avait réalisé ce soir à quel point il était vulnérable et faible pour se battre, et faire de la boxe ne pouvait que l’aider. Il y réfléchira demain. Il éteignit sa lumière et posa sa tête sur l’oreiller en repensant au message de Louis. Et oui, cette nuit-là il dormit bien. Sans cauchemars, juste un rêve. Un rêve avec un gout de liberté, de moto et une odeur de marijuana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2 de For Centuries. De nouveau, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir. Le chapitre 3 sera en ligne avant le 20, si tout va bien.  
> Merci de prendre du temps pour lire. 
> 
> Bisous bisous, 
> 
> Camille ( @PsychoLoueh.)


End file.
